


Esserci

by MaryFangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ian bipolare, M/M, Sindrome bipolare, natale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian lotta con la propria malattia mentale debilitante nel giorno di Natale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esserci

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502899) by [ooliblikas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooliblikas/pseuds/ooliblikas). 



_You're my way out_  
You're my way through  
And I can't, I can't  
Be without you  
You're my way out  
You're my way through  
And I can't  
Be without you   
**Be There – Seafret**

"Mi dispiace" sussurrò Ian dalla sua posizione raggomitolata, fetale, sul letto che condividevano, lo sguardo cangiante fisso sulla parete di fronte a sé mentre studiava l'intonaco scheggiato con finto interesse. La voce gli uscì fuori in un suono cupo, la gola formicolava, risultato del suo prolungato silenzio. Ian ipotizzò che risuonasse strano, come se non gli fosse mai appartenuto. Tuttavia non era nemmeno inusuale.  
L'uomo rimase sulla soglia senza dire una parola, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra, facendo scricchiolare il pavimento. In principio, Ian pensò che lo avesse lasciato, indubbiamente per i preparativi della festa di Natale che Ian aveva insistito a organizzare durante la fase maniacale, ma ora soffriva in un silenzio catatonico. Ma il letto si infossò per l'aggiunta di peso e Mickey si posizionò accanto a lui. Per un istante, Ian rimase rivolto verso il muro, lottando con i sentieri neurologici e il tumulto mentale che lo stavano tenendo incatenato al letto. Alla fine, trovò la capacità di voltarsi e guardarlo. Quando lo fece, Ian si riscoprì con il viso seppellito nell'incavo del suo collo, inalando la scadente colonia da negozio 'tutto a un dollaro' mescolata con la nicotina. Anni fa quell'odore sarebbe stato nauseante, ma ora era ciò che più si avvicinava all'idea di casa.  
In risposta, una mano esitante si sollevò per infilare le dita fra i capelli di Ian, il pollice calloso sfregava contro la sua tempia. Ian si ritrovò a rilassarsi in quella posizione, ma per quanto fosse confortante, gli spezzò il cuore. Stava di nuovo sprofondando a spirale, collassando fino ad esporre le terminazioni nervose infiammate e perfettamente in procinto di essere cosparse di sale. Lo sfinimento si arrampicava su ogni fibra del suo essere, lo consumava fino a non lasciare altro che un guscio di se stesso. Ian era rimasto nella stessa posizione durante gli ultimi due giorni, gradualmente crollando in uno stato sull'orlo del catatonico. Respirare era diventato un compito lancinante, il peso premeva contro la cassa toracica. Il senso di colpa per la sua incapacità di funzionare si inaspriva alla bocca del suo stomaco, solo quello bastava a farlo precipitare nell'abisso della depressione.  
Ian si rendeva conto di essere in agonia, incapace di vedere la luce in qualsiasi cosa e costantemente diventando sempre più disincantato della propria esistenza. E tuttavia, Mickey era lì, che lo cullava come un bambino in un disperato tentativo di guarire il suo cuore perennemente distrutto.  
"Mi dispiace di essere così" Ian riprovò con voce più morbida, i tremori scuotevano il suo corpo fuoriuscendo in un silenzioso singhiozzo. Voleva essere più della malattia, ma sentiva che quella stava sostituendo tutto. Era uno spettatore della sua stessa fine.  
"Basta, Ian" Mickey tentò di mantenere quella punta di insensibilità nella voce che aveva coltivato fin dall'infanzia, ma vacillava sempre quando si trattava di Ian. Il suo ordine risuonò più come una soffice supplica, enfatizzata da Mickey che si piegò in avanti e posò le labbra contro la fronte di Ian.  
Era il tipo di semplicistica dimostrazione d'affetto che ricordava a Ian quanta strada avesse fatto Mickey dall'essere il ragazzo che soffriva per l'omofobia interiorizzata fino a diventare l'uomo che capiva che andava bene essere emotivamente vulnerabili con chi si amava.  
"Ti amo" riuscì a dire Ian, aspirando l'aria tramite i denti serrati, attraverso i quali le parole risuonarono più una preghiera disperata che un'affermazione. Erano passati più di cinque anni da quando a Ian era stato diagnosticato il disturbo bipolare, e con loro somma sorpresa, erano stati in grado di inerpicarsi e di uscire dal subbuglio della mania auto-distruttiva e dalla depressione straziante di Ian. Naturalmente, era servita la costante persistenza di Mickey, la sua capacità di combattere per Ian anche quando Ian non voleva fare altro che consegnarsi alle proprie idee suicide, facendo capire a Ian che la vita non era tale senza Mickey. Anche se Ian non sapeva sempre come esprimersi, sapeva che finché Mickey fosse rimasto al suo fianco, avrebbe potuto prevalere sul più oscuro dei periodi.  
"Ti amo anch'io, anche se inizi a puzzare un po'" lo punzecchiò Mickey, la risata gli si incastrò in gola. Ian avvertì il fantasma di un sorriso che si faceva strada sui propri lineamenti, sollevando lo sguardo su Mickey. Ian avrebbe mentito se avesse pensato che non sarebbero mai finitì lì dov'erano ora. In quel piccolo bilocale nel punto più a Nord del loro quartiere. Non era un granché, un modesto appartamento per due ventenni che percorrevano le trincee dell'età adulta. Però, apparteneva a loro, e siccome apparteneva a loro, nessuna quantità di intonaco scheggiato né l'occasionale mancato pagamento della bolletta della luce poteva abbatterli.  
"Andrò a prenderti le medicine giovedì, dopo le vacanze" mormorò Mickey, sistemandosi in modo da essere steso sulla schiena e Ian poté raggomitolarsi al suo fianco.  
Naturalmente, ecco cosa, sostanzialmente, era necessario fare. La loro assicurazione sanitaria faceva schifo, così le medicine di Ian costavano il doppio rispetto a quanto la maggior parte degli individui della classe media avrebbe pagato. Era, come entrambi avevano realizzato, un sistema difettoso. Mickey, ovviamente, tentava sempre di rendere la cura di Ian una proprità sopra qualunque altra, anche se era arrivato a ottenere le medicine in modi illegali. Era impegnato tra il caos delle festività e il fatto di dover rassicurare costantemente Ian che aveva una scorta di pillole più che sufficiente. Non aveva aiutato che Ian avesse recentemente perso il lavoro, nella stagione natalizia, facendo restringere i fondi domestici. I soldi che avevano erano stati spesi per i regali di Natale di Yevgeny e per il cibo che Ian aveva voluto cucinare per Natale. Alla fine, era stata una decisione di Ian quella di sacrificare le proprie medicine nella speranza di preparare il sesto Natale di Yevgeny e di renderlo memorabile, ma l'intento era scoppiato.  
E, come fosse stato invocato da quel pensiero, Yevgeny stava frettolosamente bussando alla loro porta prima di aprirla. Il concetto di aspettare per la risposta 'Avanti' ancora gli era sconosciuto nonostante Mickey glielo spiegasse in continuazione. Il bambino indossava ancora il pigiama dei The Avengers, si arrampicò sul loro letto con facilità. Tuttavia, il perpetuo sorriso sul suo volto s'infiacchì mentre guardava Ian, regolarmente in lui cresceva la consapevolezza dell'instabilità mentale del ragazzo, anche se non aveva la capacità intellettuale né verbale per comprenderla realmente, "Papà si sente di nuovo triste?"  
Le parole uscirono con fermezza, le scelse con attenzione mentre con le dita tormentava un filo dei pantaloni del pigiama. 'Triste' era stato il modo di Mickey, Ian e Svetlana per spiegare la depressione di Ian. Tentavano di rendere la questione semplice e comprensibile, ma era ovvio che il bambino non capiva sempre. Yevgeny era cresciuto vedendo Ian soffrire tra attacchi di depressione cronica puntualizzati da episodi estremamente maniacali. Durante i suoi alti, Ian era una forza inarrestabile, colmo di idee fantastiche. In quei giorni diventava più di un migliore amico per Yevgeny, dall'energia illimitata e dalla determinazione di farlo divertire. Nei momenti peggiori, come quel giorno, era una frana diretta negli abissi dell'oceano. A volte guardare Yevgeny ricordava a Ian la sua infanzia e l'avere avuto a che fare con Monica. Ciò, naturalmente, lo terrorizzava sempre.  
"Sì, papà non si sente molto bene" disse Mickey con tono significativo, il tono paterno suscitò una risatina gorgogliante nella gola di Ian, ma non raggiunse affatto le sue labbra. Neanche in un milione di anni Ian avrebbe mai pensato che Mickey potesse avere un istinto paterno, ma, nemmeno lui aveva mai pensato di averlo. Tuttavia, entrambi facevano del loro meglio, determinati a essere dei padri migliori di quanto non lo fossero mai stati i loro, "Che ne dici se prepariamo la colazione? Magari apriamo uno dei tuoi regali" promise Mickey per la gioia di Yevgeny. Il bambino si sporse, abbassandosi per posare un bacio sulla tempia di Ian con uno schiocco. In risposta, Ian sorrise, scorrendo le dita nelle ciocche color cioccolato scuro che gli ricordavano i capelli di Mickey.  
"Hai intenzione di cucinare?" chiese Ian, guardando Mickey che si stava muovendo per scendere dal letto. C'era una punta di provocazione nella domanda, gli occhi controllarono il viso di Mickey mentre tentava di recuperare qualche cosa di sé durante quella sua fase spezzettata.  
"Ho delle capacità di sopravvivenza, Gallagher. So preparare una frittata, sai" il cognome di Ian rotolò sulla lingua di Mickey, ricordando a Ian di come fosse passato dall'essere un velenoso insulto a un nomignolo affettuoso. Ian emise uno sbuffo, spostandosi per occupare il punto caldo che Mickey aveva lasciato. Voleva alzarsi, raggiungerli in cucina. Fare qualsiasi cosa a parte decomporsi nel proprio stato. Non si mosse, però, gli occhi si abbioccarono sulla soglia dove c'era Mickey, Yevgeny tra le sue braccia mentre blaterava di una storia che Svetlana gli aveva raccontato durante le visite settimanali.  
E poi se ne andarono, arrivando in cucina dalla quale Ian riuscì ad udire il suono dei cartoni animati e il clangore degli utensili prima che l'odore dell'olio di cottura penetrasse nella stanza. Ian si sentì nuovamente e gradualmente sopraffatto dalla spossatezza. Tutto il suo corpo gli doleva in un modo che sembrava inevitabile, e nella sua solitudine, si accartocciò sul letto dove singhiozzava silenziosamente contro il cuscino. Si sentiva come se stesse deperendo dall'interno. Voleva morire, l'odio per se stesso si diffondeva rapidamente perché era Natale, e invece di passarlo con la sua famiglia, era incatenato al letto. Era incatenato ai propri pensieri incombenti di dubbio verso se stesso e di senso di colpa.  
La colazione alla fine si mescolò al pranzo e Ian ancora non si era mosso da dov'era, scegliendo alla fine di voltarsi con le spalle verso la porta aperta per ritornare con lo sguardo al muro. Col tempo, nuove voci riempirono il piccolo appartamento. Il pesante accento russo di Svetlana fu il primo, poi ci furono Fiona e il suo fidanzato, Sean. La casa si accese in modi che Ian non riuscì a comprendere, il suono della risata fragorosa di Veronica stava sopra le voci dei Milkovich riuniti, Mandy e Mickey, che bisticciavano per qualcosa che Ian non riuscì affatto a decifrare. L'aria diventò meno soffocante.  
Dopo la breve riunione, Fiona lo trovò in camera. Ian si girò per guardarla oltre la spalla, notando che i suoi capelli erano più corti. La sua espressione non era esausta come al solito, presumibilmente era il risultato di come Sean l'avesse riportata sulla strada giusta e di come l'aiutasse più di quanto Jimmy avrebbe mai potuto fare. Si avvicinò e si appoggiò sul bordo del letto. "Ehi" sorrise debolmente, esaminandolo rapidamente. "Come ti senti?" il suo tono materno giunse con pieno vigore mentre si piegava su di lui, le dita calde spostavano ciocche di capelli dal suo viso.  
"Ehi, Fiona" riuscì a dire Ian, mettendosi sulla schiena. "Sto bene, non preoccuparti per me. Dovresti essere fuori a festeggiare" proseguì, la voce risuonava sempre più distante. Tentò di recitare la parte del coraggioso, come se potesse cancellare gli occhi rossi o forzare un sorriso che non risultasse, beh, forzato.  
"Sicuro di non voler venire con me? Debbie, Carl, Liam e Lip: sul serio, sono tutti qui per te. Siamo tutti qui per te, Ian" sorrise Fiona, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime che si stavano formando, e Ian sentì il proprio petto stringersi. Se avesse potuto, sarebbe saltato dentro un inceneritore per riservarsi dall'agonia di deludere la sua famiglia in modi talmente ovvi. Erano cresciuti osservando la madre, Monica, soffrire e ora erano lì a osservare il fratello fare lo stesso. E proprio come Ian si senteva uno spettatore della propria rovina, anche loro lo erano. Ian non disse nulla, voltando le spalle a Fiona in preda alla pura vergogna. Non c'era altro da dire. Fiona rimase con lui per qualche minuto, emozioni inespresse si accumularono tra di loro fino a creare una montagna. Poi Fiona tornò in salotto alla richiesta di Mickey di aiutare a preparare il prosciutto natalizio. Rimasero residui di rabbia che facevano impazzire Ian, rabbia verso se stesso per essere debole. Non si stava soltando perdendo il Natale, si stava perdendo il Natale di Yevgeny. Si stava perdendo tutto ciò per cui lui e Mickey avevano lavorato così duramente. La malattia mentale si stava mangiando tutto, lasciando nient'altro che un abisso dietro di sé.  
Allora, si mise a sedere. Inspirò aria dai denti serrati perché il peso del proprio tormento interiore risultava un macigno contro la cassa toracica. Il suo corpo era pesante e i movimenti flosci, ma era deciso a non trascorrere la propria vita nel declino. Era depresso e lo sapeva. Sapeva che la sua depressione non l'avrebbe semplicemente avvolto come un'onda che fa ritorno al mare. Lo avrebbe trascinato in fondo al mare. Ma ciò non significava che doveva starsene semplicemente a guardare.  
Portò le gambe verso il lato del letto, i piedi atterrarono sul tappeto con un morbido tonfo. Avvertì una fitta dolorosa sbocciargli nello stomaco e nel petto. Tutto appariva surreale e disconnesso, scivolava dentro e fuori dalla realtà mentre si alzava sulle gambe di gelatina. Ed era strano, quanto il semplice atto di uscire dal letto lo coinvolgesse. Esistere era come spingere una montagna, ma Ian era determinato.  
Uscì dalla stanza, avvolgendo il petto con le braccia in modo protettivo mentre percorreva il corridoio come se fosse un campo minato. Si rendeva conto, ovviamente, che era solo un corridoio. Il campo minato era il suo cervello, un campo di battaglia senza fine. Ma, Ian pensò che, era sempre stato un soldato. Era un fottuto Gallagher, dopotutto. Quindi ebbe la meglio finché si ritrovò in piedi nel salotto. Questo era riempito dalla sua famiglia e dai suoi amici, che ridevano e rielaboravano l'anno passato nello stile plateale del South Side. La casa era decorata di ghirlande multi-colori che Mickey senza dubbio aveva faticato a sistemare. L'albero di Natale, anche, era ornato alla rinfusa con abbellimenti concentrati sulla parte inferiore dove probabilmente era stato Yevgeny ad appenderli. I regali erano messi sotto l'albero e Yevgeny, insieme alle gemelle di Veronica e Kevin, Amy e Gemma, giocava con una modesta quantità di giocattoli sul tappeto.  
All'inizio, nessuno notò il suo arrivo finché Yevgeny sollevò lo sguardo dalla sua macchinina, gli occhi si illuminarono e velocemente inciampò nei propri piedi prima di corrergli incontro, avvolgendo le sue gambe con le braccia. Dato che aveva le gambe vacillanti, Ian quasi cadde, ma mantenne l'equilibrio e rise. Abbassandosi, sollevò Yevgeny trattenendolo sul fianco, sorridendo, "Buon Natale, Yev"  
Poi Ian guardò tutti gli altri, un sorriso spontaneo allargato sul volto, "Buon Natale a tutti" La sua voce era bassa, ancora distante, ma era la sua.  
Fu il turno di Mickey di avvicinarsi, esitante perché tanta gente lo stava osservando, ma non si fermò e abbracciò Ian. Con il braccio libero, Ian avvolse Mickey, posando un palmo saldo sulla sua schiena che si trasformò in una stretta del tessuto del suo maglione mentre Ian nascondeva il viso nella sua spalla. Un piccolo singhiozzo inviò ulteriori tremori al suo corpo, ma lo soffocò prima di tirarsi indietro per guardare Mickey. Una mano si sollevò per colmare amorevolmente lo spazio tra il collo e la mascella di Mickey, il pollice carezzava il suo zigomo. "Grazie di esserci per me, Mick" riuscì a dire Ian.  
E mentre Ian si spostava per sedersi tra Mickey e Fiona sul divano, Yevgeny scivolò dal suo grembo per raggiungere Amy e Gemma sul pavimento, e Ian realizzò che a nessuno importava del suo aspetto. A nessuno importava dell'unto che gli ricopriva i capelli o del fatto che stesse indossando gli stessi vestiti dei due giorni precedenti. Non badarono ai suoi difetti, reali o immaginari. Quello che importava loro era che lui fosse vivo e felice. Lo amavano sia che fosse triste, contento, o che fosse un mix di tutte e due le cose. E Ian capì, che anche sotto il carico della sua patologia mentale, di essere ancora felice. Era ancora felice ed era innamorato.


End file.
